miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kasia115/Wszystko od nowa
Rozdział 1 *Adrien* Za kilka dni minie równo rok od...od...śmierci Marinette, i od wyzwolenia naszej planety, spod rządów...dalej do końca nie wiem kogo. W każdym bądź razie, cała ta sytuacja wstrząsnęła, całym światem, albo raczej naszą planetą, bo wychodzi na to, że nie jesteśmy sami. Chodź nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. No cóż...to już nie ważne. Prawie wszystkie miasta, stoją na nogach, łącznie z Paryżem. Po odbudowaniu go...nasze problemy, podobnie jak osoba za nie odpowiedzialna wróciły. Jakoś sobie radzimy...,my to znaczy ja, Plagg i oczywiście Tikki, która pomaga jak może. No, nie mogę, nie wspomnieć o wsparciu ze strony naszych przyjaciół i rodziców mojej ukochanej. Dzieciaki wróciły do szkół, a dorośli do pracy, wszystko jest tak jak być powinno. Wszystko i wszyscy mają swoje miejsce, wszyscy poza mną. Co fakt, to fakt wróciłem do szkoły, ale czegoś mi tam brakuje. A może raczej kogoś. Nie powinienem się tak nad sobą rozczulać, tyle, że co ja na to poradzę??- Myśląc o tym wszystkim, odpłynąłem wprost do krainy snów, gdzie ja i moja księżniczka jesteśmy razem. -Adrien!! Wstawaj!! Znów się spóźnisz!!- wołało kwami wprost do mojego ucha. -Jeszcze chwilę. Tylko chwilkę- powiedziałem od niechcenia. -Ah...z tobą jak z Marinette.- na te słowa zerwałem się na równe nogi, i popatrzyłem na stworzonko, unoszące się na wysokości mojej twarzy, ze spuszczoną główką. -Jesteś głodna??- spytałem z troską, na co ona tylko pokiwała delikatnie głową. -Ja jestem głodny!!! Nie jadłem nic od dwóch godzin, kiedy to dorwałem się do twojej "tajnej" skrytki z serem!!- wykrzyczał Plagg, wylatujący ze swojej kryjówki. -No oczywiście..-przewróciłem wymownie oczyma, po czym podreptałem do kuchni. Po powrocie, ubrania już na mnie czekały. Tikki jest taka kochana. Postawiłem smakołyki na biurku i ruszyłem do łazienki. Wyszykowanie się nie trwało długo. Po wyjściu z pomieszczenia, chwyciłem za torbę w której schowały się stworzonka, pałaszujące ciasteczka oraz...ser, którym cuchną wszystkie moje zeszyty i udałem się do samochodu. Kiedy dojechałem pod szkołę, przywitali mnie znajomi. Słysząc dźwięk dzwonka, w pośpiechu udaliśmy się do klasy. Pierwszym przedmiotem dzisiaj była fizyka. Niby mój ulubiony przedmiot, ale jakoś nie specjalnie się cieszyłem. I wiem dokładnie dlaczego. Zbliża się ten dzień. Dla ludzi jest to święto międzynarodowe. Coś jak dzień niepodległości, tyle, iż są także ludzie, ale których to "święto", jest rocznicą czegoś strasznego. Nie muszę chyba tłumaczyć. Z moich rozmyślań wyrwały mnie słowa nauczycielki. -No dobrze, za kilka dni odbędzie się, bardzo ważne święto. Czy ktoś pamięta jakie??- spytała na co oczy Aly, Nina, Sabriny oraz Chloe skierowały się w moją stronę. Nie zamierzałem odpowiadać, na szczęście Max jak zwykle, chciał pochwalić się swoim intelektem. -To święto, na cześć oswobodzenia naszej planet, spod rządów nie znanej nam rasy najeźdźców z kosmosu- powiedział, penie i dumnie. -Bardzo dobrze Max, i właśnie z tej okazji będziecie robić projekty, stanowiące siedemdziesiąt procent waszej oceny końcowej. Jak wiecie od jutra, chyli od środy do poniedziałku, macie wolne, a we wtorek, przedstawicie swoje prace.- oznajmiła pani a ja zakrztusiłem się śliną. -Adrien?? Czy wszystko dobrze?? -Emm...tak, oczywiście.- wymusiłem uśmiech. Na dźwięk dzwonka, wszyscy udali się na przerwę. Opuściłem klasę ostatni, ciągle myśląc o słowach nauczycielki. To zadanie nie powinno być dla mnie trudne, ponieważ jedną z rzeczy jakie mamy zrobić to opisać całą tą sytuację i wypisać jakimi cechami odznaczała się ciemnowłosa. Sam jestem bohaterem, więc wiem czego wzorem powinienem być, ale...w niej było coś więcej. Miała cechy, których nie posiadam...nie wiem jak je opisać. Była niezwykła, jedyna w swoim rodzaju, a co najważniejsze nie zastąpiona. -Hej stary?? Wszystko gra?- spytał mnie Nino kładąc mi przy tym rękę na ramieniu. -Tak...tak jasne. A co ma nie grać??- po mojej odpowiedzi zmarszczył czoło, wiem, że wie. Lecz ja nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać. -Hej chłopaki- zawołała Alya podbiegając i całując na powitanie, mojego kumpla. Nie wiem dlaczego, od dłuższego czasu, ilekroć widzę jak ludzie się całują i tym podobne, zaczynam się denerwować, i nabieram chęci do ucieczki z tamtego miejsca w trybie natychmiastowym. Dziewczyna widząc mój wyraz twarzy, oderwała się od chłopaka i spojrzała na mnie czymś w stylu "mi też jest ciężko, nie martw się damy radę". No cóż...po skończonych lekcjach udałem się do parku, a następnie pod wieże Eiffla. Sam nie wiem po co. Tak po prostu. Na ławce, na której spędzałem ostatnio dużo czasu siedział... -Mistrz Fu?? -Witaj Czarny Kocie.- powiedział z uśmiechem, a ja przysiadłem się do niego. -Co cię tu sprowadza?? -Wiedziałem, iż cię tu zastanę, a chyba mamy do omówienia kilka spraw.-powiedział pewnie. -Jeśli chodzi o...-nie przejdzie mi to przez gardło...nie mogę. Nie teraz. -Marinette- dopowiedział Plagg, wychylający głowę spod mojej bluzy. -To nie mamy o czym rozmawiać- dokończyłem a następnie posłałem, mojemu kwami wdzięczne spojrzenie, na co ten tylko uśmiechnął się i wrócił do kryjówki. Rozdział 2 -Dobrze więc...gdybyś czegoś potrzebował Czarny Kocie...daj znać- oznajmił po czym podniósł się i odszedł. Siedziałem tak jeszcze chwilę, wpatrując się, w masywną konstrukcję, która była ulubionym miejscem mojej pani. Na samą myśl o niej, na moją twarz wkrada się uśmiech. Posiedziałbym tak penie dłużej, gdyby nie fakt, iż Władca Ciem skończył przerwę na kawę i znowu wysłał akumę. Ciekawe jaką kawę pija?? Może wybiorę się z nim kiedyś do kawiarni, to porozmawiamy. O BOŻE, KOCIE!!! Od razu przypomniały mi się słowa biedronki "kocie, to nie najlepsza pora na żarty...ludzie na nas liczą a ty się wydurniasz". Teraz mi lepiej. Natychmiast pobiegłem, w krzaki, by móc niezauważenie się przemienić. Po chwili, nie było już Adriena. Był tylko Czarny Kot. Natychmiast ruszyłem by przekonać się, z jakim super-złoczyńcą mam się zmierzyć tym razem. Szczerze mówiąc tego się nie spodziewałem. Był to mężczyzna przebrany za...ee...Mrocznego Kosiarza?? Okejj to jest...no, nawet nic mi do głowy nie przychodzi. -Ej!! Śmiercionośny księdzu!! Czekaj no chwilę!!- zawołałem, a on odwrócił się. Chyba troszkę go zdenerwowałem. -No proszę, proszę...kto do nas zawitał??- na jego...nie chwila. Jemu nie widać twarzy, ale zgaduję, iż wkradł się na nią chytry uśmieszek. -Człowieku...wiesz jak jest gorąco?? Jak ty możesz w takim czymś wytrzymać??- Super. Nie ma biedronki, a ja nie mam hamulców. Oj, coś czuję, że złożą mnie nie długo do grobu. -Oddaj Miracula kocie, a nic ci się nie stanie- powiedział, jeszcze mroczniejszym głosem -Okejj...muszę się zastanowić...emm nie. Możesz sobie pomarzyć, aczkolwiek interesuje mnie twoja stylizacja. Czemy wyglądasz jakbyś wracał z Helloween?? I nie dostał cuksów?? -Aż tak cię to śmieszy tak?? Nawet nie wiesz, jak to jest stracić, ukochaną osobę!!!- rozzłościł się jeszcze bardziej, a mnie coś ukłuło w serce. -Serio??-spytałem półgłosem, co zbiło zbira z tropu.- Co ci się przydarzyło?- czasem dobrze się wygadać, może się uspokoi. I tak mnie już dobił, więc nic nie zrobię. -A, od kiedy to chcesz rozmawiać ze swoim wrogiem??- spytał zirytowany i zdumiony jednocześnie. -Wiesz jesteśmy w podobnej sytuacji kolego. Wiele osób tego nie rozumie, więc... -Wooww -Tiaaa, po raz pierwszy od...zawsze. Złoczyńca powiedział "Wooww". Dziwne. Gdy kończyłem zdanie, ten podał mi kosę, i powiedział, że to tam jest akuma. WOOOOOOWWW. Coś się pokiełbasiło. No nic...będę mógł dłużej posiedzieć nad projektem, ale przed tym... -Tikki!! Mogę cię prosić?? -Już jestem kocie!!!- zawołało stworzonko. Gdy wszystko wróciło do normy. Udałem się wraz ze śmiercią do kawiarni. Siedzieliśmy tam dobre cztery godziny, tyle tylko, iż na kota przyszła już pora. Zmęczony, dziwnym i...dziwnym dniem, rzuciłem się na łóżko. Bardzo szybko oddałem się w objęcia Morfeusza. -Adrien!!! Adrien!!! Obudź się!! No już!!!-z niechęcią otworzyłem oczy, którym nagle ukazała się ciemnowłosa, szczupła dziewczyna, z dwoma kitkami. -Marinette?? -Cześć.- powiedziała, z tym swoim ślicznym, promiennym uśmiechem, a ja rzuciłem się jej na szyję. -Mari!!! Żyjesz... -Oh Adrien...nie ma mnie tu. -Co?? Zaraz...kładłem się spać, co znaczy, że..-padłem na kolana, i zasłoniłem rękoma twarz. -Ej...nie załamuj się. Słyszysz??- oznajmiła, ale jej uśmiech był teraz, bardziej ponury. -Dlaczego jesteś w moim śnie?? Dlaczego śnisz mi się po nocach?? -A wiesz jakie święto, jest w poniedziałek?? -Tak, no oczywiście. Nie mógł bym zapomnieć, ale dlaczego akurat teraz? -Oj złotko...dlatego to ja jestem od myślenia. A tak przy okazji...podobno masz problem z pracą domową.- zachichotała. -Serio?? Mój mózg pracuje, w tak dziwny sposób?? -Adrien skarbie...ty nigdy nie byłeś normalny. -Poczekaj, jednego tu nie rozumiem. Jeżeli jesteś w moim śnie, to dlaczego mnie teraz obrażasz?? Zazwyczaj w moim śnie mówisz mi jaki to jestem cudowny. -EEeeee...okejj. Ale powiedz mi, kto zna mnie lepiej niż Czarny Kot?? -Tikki. -Ah...to było pytanie retoryczne. Chodzi mi o to, że wiesz co powiem, w danej sytuacji. A teraz...czas wstać.-to ostatnie wyszeptała. -Co?? -Adrien!!! Wstawaj!!!-krzyczało kwami. -Eeeee...Tikki??-spytałem, siadając i przecierając oczy. -A kto inny??-spytała zdziwiona.- Plagg jeszcze śpi.-oznajmiła wskazując swoją małą rączką, na biurko oraz talerzyk z serem, na którym znajdował się kwami. -Tikki...dziś nie ma szkoły-przypomniałem sobie nagle. -Tak wiem. Ale, tak się miotałeś, że prawie spadłeś z łóżka. A do tego, wołałeś Marinette. -Śniła mi się.- powiedziałem ze spuszczoną głową. -Wiesz co?? W tym projekcie który macie zrobić...możesz pokazać jak bardzo ją kochasz. Przecież znasz ją najlepiej. -Tikki!!! Jesteś Boska!!- krzyknąłem uradowany, przytulając stworzonko. Gdyby nie ona, nie wiem co bym zrobił. Nie ma bata, żeby ktoś zrobił to lepiej ode mnie. Dostanę...najlepszą ocenę w klasie i udowodnię jak bardzo mi na niej zależy. Nie ujawniając oczywiście mojej tożsamości. *trzy dni później* Muszę przyznać, że szybko zleciało. Dalej zastanawiam się jak urozmaicić moją pracę. Napisałem wypracowanie, o tym co stało się z moją kochaną biedroneczką. Zrobiłem plakat i prezentację multimedialną. Ciekawe czy by się jej spodobała?? Ciężko było mi wziąć się za ten projekt. Na szczęście miałem przy sobie, Plagg'a, Tikki oraz sześć opakowań chusteczek. Jest już czternasta, a ja dalej jestem w piżamie. Mam wrażenie, że nie zrobiłem wystarczająco dużo. Powinienem lepiej ukazać, czego dokonała. To zdecydowanie za mało. Ah...wiecznie użalam się nad sobą, ale zacząłem wraz ze zbliżającym się "świętem". Alya dzwoniła, żeby zapytać czy nie potrzebuję pomocy. Oczywiście odmówiłem. Wiem, że są przekonani, iż nie robię tego projektu. Jeszcze się zdziwią. Władca Ciem, nie daje oznak życia. Ojciec też trochę mi odpuścił. Nie mogąc wytrzymać w tych...dobra nie czterech ścianach. Nie można tego tak nazwać. Ale nie mogąc wytrzymać cały dzień w pokoju, przystanąłem na propozycję kwami, by udać się na spacer. Przechodząc przez park, widziałem przygotowania do koncertu na cześć obrończyni Paryża, tej bez której by nie istniał. Widziałem, jak ludzie robią i rozwieszają dekoracje. To naprawdę niesamowite. Przemierzałem park wpatrując się w ciężką pracę mieszkańców, kiedy nagle w oczy rzuciła mi się mała dziewczynka. Podeszła ona do mnie i złapała mnie za rękę, a ja momentalnie spojrzałem w dół, na jej śliczne, duże oczka. -Pomożesz mi znaleźć mamusie??- zapytała z uśmiechem. -Oczywiście na jakiej ulicy mieszkasz?? -Nie waiem, ale za to wiem gdzie mama pracuje- uśmiechnęła się pokazując przy tym swoje ząbki jak perełki. -Więc chodźmy. Chwyciłem ją za rękę i ruszyliśmy w stronę miejsca pobytu, rodzicielki tej przeuroczej kruszynki. Ja już ją gdzieś widziałem?? Ma...man...MANON!!! Ona była marionetką!! A Mari była...jej opiekunką!! No przecież!! -Manon? -Adrien? -Emmm...skąd wiesz...?? -Mari często o tobie wspominała. -Naprawdę??-tego się nie spodziewałem. -Mhmm. Głównie to mówiła, że znowu się przed tobą ośmieszyła, albo jaki to jesteś cudowny, albo...no nie wiem, dużo tego. W każdym bądź razie miała całą ścianę w twoich zdjęciach. -Serio??- nie powiem, że jest mi to obojętne. BO NIE JEST!!! -Mhmm, na komputerze też byłeś ty...i strasznie dużo serduszek.- uśmiechnęła się ponownie. A ja momentalnie się zaczerwieniłem. -No cóż...dziecko prawdę ci powie- zaśmiałem się, a ona razem ze mną.-Musi ci być ciężko bez Marinette co? -Jak to bez Marinette??? -No wiesz...jej już nie ma. -Co?? Przecież jest!! Na prawdę cię nie rozumiem. Jesteś dziwny- na te słowa, uniosłem jedną brew do góry i posłałem jej pytające spojrzenie. Rozdział 3 -Ah...Mari myliła się, co do ciebie. Nie jesteś mądry. Miły tak, ale nie nie mądry.-dalej nie rozumiem o co, temu dziecku chodzi. -Wybacz, ale nie wiem o co ci chodzi Manon. Możesz mi to doprecyzować?? -Emm...spoko. No więc...Ekhem...Oglądałeś może króla lwa?? (Tigera jest medium. Jak ona to zrobiła?? xd).-dziewczynka nie czekała na moją odpowiedź, tylko od razu kontynuowała.- No więc Kiedy tam...Simba był duży to spotkał, takiego pawiana, dosyć świrniętego, ale to akurat bez związku. Więc tak...on mu powiedział, że jego ojciec nie żyje, a ten go za to skarcił, że to nie prawda. No i wtedy...przeciskali się pomiędzy krzakami i wtedy, tam była woda, a on w tej wodzie widział swoje odbicie. A kiedy ten się upierał, iż to nie jego ojciec, to ten kazał mu się przyjrzeć. (Tigera, foch for ever. A tak przy okazji To co mówi Manon jest tak dziwnie sformułowane, bo małe dzieci mówią bez ładu i składu.) No i wiesz co wtedy zobaczył?? -Emm...no- nie dała dokończyć. -Właśnie. Swojego tatę. A ta małpa z czerwonym tyłkiem, powiedziała, że on żyje w nim. A jeżeli on kochał ojca, a jego ojciec był przez cały czas z nim. To jeżeli ty kochasz Marinette, a oboje wiemy, że tak jest, to znaczy, że ona ciągle tu jest. Z tobą.- Kopara mi opadła. -Emmm...Manon to było...muszę zacząć oglądać bajki- powiedziałem, po czym oboje wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Przekazałem dziecko jego mamie, po czym usiadłem, na podstawie pomnika, który został postawiony na cześć biedronki. Przedstawia on biedronkę oraz Mar, stojące do siebie plecami z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersiach. Siedziałem i rozmyślałem, rozmyślałem i siedziałem. Myślałem głównie o tym co powiedziała mała. Kto by pomyślał, że dzieci są takie mądre?? A no tak. Przecież większość czasu spędzała z Mari. Czego ja się spodziewałem?? Nim się obejrzałem, była już dziewiętnasta, tak więc udałem się do domu, przebrałem, wziąłem prysznic i zasnąłem. Jutro czeka nas wszystkich bardzo ważny dzień. -EMmmm...o co tu chodzi?? Gdzie jestem?? Znajdowałem się na Wieży Eiffla, ale coś było nie tak. Całe miasto pogrążone było w mroku. I nie mam tu na myśli nocy. To było coś innego. Nagle, zdałem sobie sprawę z faktu, że ktoś mnie obserwuję. Natychmiast zeskoczyłem z budowli, a moim oczom ukazał się Władca Ciem. Wraz ze swymi super-złoczyńcami. Po chwili jego już nie było, a ja byłem oblężony przez...przyjaciół, którzy trochę się zapomnieli. Po raz pierwszy byłem tak przerażony. Robiłem co tylko mogłem by im umknąć, niestety bezskutecznie. Kiedy myślałem, że to koniec zamknąłem oczy, i usłyszałem...odgłosy walki?? Moje powieki podniosły się, gdy poczułem delikatny dotyk na ramieniu. -Oj, Kocurku ty mój.-Wróciła. Zawsze wraca. I zawsze mnie ratuje. -Dzięki, Mari. -Jak się czujesz?? -Szczerze mówiąc...dobrze, że mogę porozmawiać z tobą, chociaż we śnie. -Też się cieszę.-przytuliła mnie. Przez chwilę, wszystko wróciło. Razem z wrażeniem, rzeczywistości tego co się tu dzieje. Ale oczywiście moja kochana księżniczka, znów to zrobiła. -Adrien?? -Hmm?? -Spóźnisz się..-powiedziała z troską -Wolałbym się nie obudzić i siedzieć w tym śnie wiecznie, niż wstać z łóżka i nie spotkać w szkole ciebie. -To słodkie...ALE MUSISZ ZAJĄĆ SIĘ TIKKI. I mieszkańcami.- puściła mi oczko, po czym zniknęła. A ja poczułem, jak ktoś szarpie mnie za włosy. Jak miło... Rozdział 4 -Ałłł!! Co jest??- podniosłem się, a moim oczom ukazał się, koci przyjaciel. -Wstawaj!! Szkoła!! Prezentacja!! To dziś!! -Okejj, ale dlaczego ty mnie budzisz?? Gdzie Tikki??- to dziwne, bo zazwyczaj on śpi, a ona mnie budzi i pomaga się wyszykować. -Robi ci śniadanie. Pomyślałem, że trochę jej pomogę. Nie spała w końcu całą noc. -Co? Czemu?-biedna Tikki. -Myślała o tobie, plus, zastanawiała się dlaczego władca ciem nie atakuje. Martwi ją to wszystko, za dużo tego.-powiedział półgłosem. -Dla nas wszystkich, ten dzień będzie trudny.- oznajmiłem po czym podniosłem się i ruszyłem w kierunku łazienki. Po wyjściu, spakowałem projekt i zeszyty. Tikki siedziała już w pokoju. Woow, z tym śniadaniem to się postarała. Schowałem do torby lunch składający się z czterech kanapek z sałatą, szynką, pomidorem. Dostałem także termos z ciepłą herbatą i jabłko. Miło z jej strony. Kwami spokojnie spała przy talerzyku z którego Plagg wyjadał ser. Nawet o nim pomyślała. Włożyłem stworzonka do kryjówki i ruszyłem na piechtaka pod budynek szkolny. Po dotarciu na miejsce, przywitały mnie trzy uściski i żółwik. Co zabawne oni ciągle są przekonani, iż nie zrobiłem tego projektu. Lekcje mijały spokojnie, ale kiedy przyszło do przedstawiania swoich prac, zacząłem się strasznie denerwować. Udałem się więc do łazienki. -Nie stresuj się tak Adrien. Będzie dobrze.-powiedziała biedroneczka. -Dzięki, ale ciężko się nie stresować. -Chłopie. Musisz po prostu mówić to szczerze, a nie tak jakbyś wyuczył się tego tylko na dzisiaj.-wtrącił się Plagg. -No to idziemy.-wziąłem wdech i oznajmiłem z entuzjazmem. Pokierowałem się na salę gimnastyczną gdzie zebrani byli już wszyscy uczniowie, oraz ludzie wybrani do oceny naszych wypocin. Tym razem był to tata Chloe, dyrektor naszej szkoły, nasza nauczycielka, która zadała nam tą pracę, i...MÓJ OJCIEC???!!! Jak?...skąd?...czemu??? What??!! Dobra teraz zacząłem się stresować. Dla mnie nie ma czasu?? Ale przyjść i zobaczyć projekty wszystkich uczniów to już tak?? Ahh...dlaczego mnie to dziwi?? Wywołali już wszystkich, niestety mnie zostawili na koniec...DLACZEZGO?? Gdy usłyszałem swoje imię, serce mi stanęło. Mimo wszystko, tutaj nie chodzi o mnie czy o moją ocenę. Tu chodzi o Marinette, o Biedronkę. Cały się trząsłem ze strachu, to pewnie przez ojca. Podszedłem do Nino i podałem mu pendrive'a. Był zdziwiony ale mimo wszystko, uruchomił prezentację a ja w tym czasie ustawiłem plakat, tak by wszyscy mogli go widzieć. Przełknąłem ślinę i rozejrzałem po sali. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy, zacząłem opowiadać. Wszyscy uczniowie jak i nauczyciele wsłuchiwali się w moje słowa. Tak jak bym mówił coś, czego nikt nie powiedział. A może tak jest?? Sam nie wiem, nie wsłuchiwałem się, mówiłem co mi ślina na język przyniesie, ciągle rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Moim oczom ukazała się szczupła brunetka z fiołkowymi oczyma. Marinette. Dobra może mam zwidy, ale wcale mi to nie przeszkadza. Zwłaszcza kiedy widzę ten uśmiech. Kiedy skończyłem opowiadać, przyszedł czas na zakończenie, na które zapomniałem się przygotować. I CO TERAZ??!! Ze zdenerwowaniem przełknąłem ślinę i wziąłem głęboki oddech. -Kiedy przygotowywałem tą pracę, byłem przekonany, że najważniejsze co muszę zrobić to pokazać jak bardzo zależało mi na tej osobie. Uznałem wtedy, iż to co zrobiłem nie wystarcza. Bo przecież, czym jest taki plakat, czy taka prezentacja, jaką przygotowałem.-Przez chwilę wsłuchałem się w piosenkę, która przez cały czas leciała w tle. To ta którą wrzuciłem na pendrive. Jej ulubiona.-Byłem święcie przekonany, że Mari już nie żyje. Że już nigdy jej nie zobaczę. Ale dzięki, pewnej małej dziewczynce zrozumiałem w jak wielkim błędzie jestem. Nie ważne jest jak przygotujesz prezentacje...ważniejsze jest ile serca w to wkładasz. A Marinette?? Ona żyje. I będzie żyła. Zawsze. Przecież to co zrobiła jest niezapomniane.-kiedy skończyłem na scenę wbiegła dziewczynka. Manon?? Co ona robi w szkole?? -Jednak nie jesteś tak głupi jak myślałam!!-zawołała, przytulając się do mnie. Oczywiście oddałem uścisk. Wszyscy, którzy siedzieli, momentalnie wstali. Uczniowie jak i nauczyciele, wliczając w nich burmistrza oraz mojego ojca bili brawo i wiwatowali. A Mar...dalej stała pomiędzy nimi i pięknie się uśmiechała. Wiem, że to nie jest normalne. Ale skoro Simba może, to ja też. Rozdział 5 *dwa dni później* Niepokoję się. Władca Ciem nie daje ostatnio znaku życia. Czyżby udał się na emeryturę?? Krzątam się bez celu po całym domu. Nie ma ojca, Nathali ani goryla. Ja i kwami jesteśmy sami. Za projekt dostałem dwie szóstki, i tak jak planowałem, miałem najlepszą pracę. Nie ukrywam, że jestem z siebie dumny. Nie chce mi się nigdzie wychodzić. Dzisiaj, jest bankiet. Bo w rzeczywistości to właśnie dzisiaj jest rocznica, a Burmistrz nie chciał odpuścić. Zamierzałem tam pójść, dobra...nie zamierzałem. Tikki mnie namówiła. W każdym, bądź razie...nie chciałem tam pokazać się jako Adrien. W takiej sytuacji bardziej przydał się Czarny Kot. -Adrien?? -O co chodzi Tikki? -Wszystko w porządku?? -A co ma być nie w porządku?- spytałem oschle. -Spokojnie...tylko się o ciebie martwimy.-wciął się Plagg. -Ale dlaczego?? Co was wszystkich ugryzło??!!!-zaraz coś mnie trafi -Chłopie...źle traktujesz przyjaciół, nie wspominając już o nas. Zacząłeś pakować się w kłopoty, i olewać ojca. Chodź tego ostatniego to ci się nie dziwię. -Czyli jednym słowem...zmieniasz się w typowego Bad Boy'a.- stwierdziła biedronka. -Czy wy nie przesadzacie?? -Emmm...-koto stwór chciał coś powiedzieć, ale mu przerwałem. -Tak, tak, a teraz chodźmy bo się spóźnimy. Plagg!! Wysuwaj pazury!! Od razu po przemianie ruszyłem do parku, nie przestając myśleć o słowach kwami. Nie wiem o co im chodzi. W mgnieniu oka dotarłem na miejsce, gdzie zostałem ciepło powitany przez natrętne fanki. Przez dobre dwie godziny, musiałem odmawiać łażącym za mną dziewczyną. Myślałem, że zaraz eksploduję. -Hej kotku. Zatańczysz.- nawet nie miałem ochoty się odwracać. -Nie mam ochoty.-powiedziałem ozięble -Co cię gryzie?? -Nie twój interes!-warknąłem -EJ! Rozumiem, że nie masz humoru, ale grzeczniej proszę.-dobra nie mam ochoty z nią gadać. Nawet nie spojrzałem na nią. Po prostu podniosłem się z ławki, na której siedziałem chwilę wcześniej i ruszyłem przed siebie. -Czarny Kocie??!! Mogę wiedzieć co ci zrobiłam, że mnie olewasz?? -Nie chce mi się z nikim gadać -Nawet ze mną??- spytała ze zdziwieniem -Słuchaj nie obchodzi mnie kim jesteś i czego chcesz!!! -Dobraa...myślałam, iż da się z tobą normalnie pogadać, ale się myliłam. -Gratki!!-krzyknąłem na odchodne po czym wskoczyłem na jeden z dachów. Szczerze mówiąc nie interesowało mnie z kim gadam. Jako kot nie mam tam spokoju, a jako Adrien?? Hmm... Przemieniłem się szybko i wróciłem na imprezę. Niestety umknął mi jeden mały szczegół. Jestem znanym modelem. Po jakimś czasie dali mi spokój. A ja usłyszałem głos burmistrza. -Moi drodzy...zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby uczcić pamięć, super bohaterki, która uchroniła całą naszą planetę przed zagładą..-nagle ktoś mu przerwał -NIE DO KOŃCA!!- wszystkie oczy skierowały się w stronę dziewczyny. Niestety ja nie wiele widziałem. A tak naprawdę to nic nie widziałem.- To nie jest koniec. Oni chcą tu wrócić. Nagle rozległy się szmery, uciszone przez ojca Chloe. -Cisza!!!-krzyknął- młoda damo, widzę, iż nie masz pojęci... -Ja nie mam pojęcia??-znam ten glos.- a chcę się pan przekonać?? -Dziecko, naprawdę nie mam na to czasu.- dziewczyna, była wściekła. Od razu przecisnęła się przez tłum i weszła na scenę. Dopiero wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, do kogo należy ten głos. Przecisnąłem się przez tłum i wskoczyłem na scenę. -Alya?? Co się dzieje???- spytałem zdziwiony. Ta wzięła głęboki wdech i opowiedziała, o tym co dowiedziała się od...jakiegoś staruszka na ulicy?? W tym momencie tylko jedna osoba przychodzi mi na myśl. Mistrz Fu. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Dziękuję za przeczytanie. Piszcie w komach co o tym myślicie a ja idę spać. 4:34, a ja jestem już troszkę zmęęęczona. ;) Rozdział 6 Burmistrz kompletnie zlał słowa mojej przyjaciółki, ale ja nie zamierzałem ryzykować. Od razu zabrałem z tamtąd Aly'ę i udaliśmy się do mnie by skontaktować się, z moim znajomym, którego poznałem podczas wizyty w ich bazie tuż po końcu wojny. Chłopak natychmiast postawił wszystkich na nagi i wezwał najlepszych komputerowych geniuszów jakich tylko znał, aby to sprawdzili. *tydzień później* Dostałem info o tym, iż szatynka nie myliła się co do najeźdźców, oraz, że się tym już zajęli i ziemi nic nie grozi. Władca Ciem w dalszym ciągu nie daje znaku życia. Ciągle słyszę tylko o tym, jak to strasznie się zachowuję. A przecież każdy ma prawo do zmiany, co nie?? Naprawdę nie miałem ochoty iść do szkoły, ale Plagg się uparł. Tikki zniknęła kilka dni temu. No nie do końca zniknęła, bo powiedziała, że coś jest nie tak i musi to sprawdzić. Leniwie opuściłem łóżko, a po porannej toalecie, udałem się do garderoby. Ostatecznie ubrałem czarny spodnie, szarą koszulkę i skurzaną kurtkę w kolorze spodni. Na nogach miałem czarno-białe adidasy. Nie śpieszyło mi się zbytnio, ale mimo wszystko i tak byłem przed czasem. Zmierzałem właśnie w stronę wejścia do budynku, kiedy wpadł we mnie jakiś chłopak. Myślałem, że zaraz mu coś zrobię, i nie ukrywam..., że zrobiłem. Dyrek znowu mi truł, z resztą tak samo jak Alya, Nino i Chloe. Sabrina bała się cokolwiek powiedzieć. I słusznie. Lekcje były bardzo nudne...więc postanowiłem je trochę skrócić. Po ucieczce z "budy", udałem się do parku. Siedziałem na ławce i wpatrywałem się w przechodniów. Nagle usłyszałem huk i krzyki. Czyżby Władca Ciem nie wytrzymał na emeryturze?? Szybko się przemieniłem i pognałem w stronę hałasów. To nie super złoczyńcy...to...emmm Gangsterzy?? Nie ważne. W każdym razie napadli na bank. -Ej chłopcy!! Taka pożyczka nie jest chyba dozwolona. A mi serio dziś się nic nie chcę.-powiedziałem znudzony. Zareagowałem dopiero kiedy wyciągnęli broń.- Oooo...jednak będzie zabawnie- uśmiechnąłem się chytrze i ruszyłem do walki. Niestety byli...trochę silniejsi niż przypuszczałem. Dość szybko znalazłem się przykuty do ściany z lufą przy skroni. -To się zabawimy...koteczku- zaśmiał się jeden z nich. -Ej!!-Krzyknął ktoś zza ich pleców.-Po pierwsze...Kocur jest mój, i tylko ja mogę do niego mówić w ten sposób, a po drugie...broń nie jest dla małych dzieci. No już. Oddajcie mi ją.- powiedziała stanowczo. Tylko jak zwykle, ktoś musiał przysłonić mi widok. -Czy ty próbujesz nas obrazić owadzie?? -Przepraszam...jak mnie nazwałeś?? -Owadem. Takim, którego można łatwo zgnieść!- Wrzasnął rzucając się przy tym na...nie widzę kogo. Jedyne co mogłem dostrzec to przerażenie na twarzach moich przeciwników i usłyszeć odgłosy walki, a głównie to jęki bólu. Po chwili, reszta dała nogi zapas, a ja mogłem bliżej przyjrzeć się osobie stojącej, niecałe pięć metrów ode mnie. To znaczy...prawie mogłem. Bo nagle straciłem przytomność. -Czarny Kocie??-usłyszałem troskę, w tym cudnym melodyjnym głosie. Postanowiłem otworzyć oczy. Nie żałuję. -Biedronka?-zapytałem słabym głosem.-To znowu mój sen, czy po prostu mnie zabili? -Oj kici kici. Myślisz, że dałabym im cię zastrzelić?? O nie. Tak szybko się ode mnie nie uwolnisz- zaśmiała się ciemnowłosa.-Czekaj...ty o mnie śnisz?? Nagle rozbudziłem się, i szybko podniosłem do góry, uderzając przy tym z główki, schylającą się nade mną dziewczynę. Która w zetknięciu mojej głowy i jej nosa wydała cichy jęk. -O jezu!! Wybacz, nie chciałem.- UPS. Miłość mojego życia dostała ode mnie z dyńki. Zaraz...wróć. Miłość mojego życia?? -Nie szkodzi.-wymamrotała, zasłaniając sobie ręką twarz. -Stop!! NIE OGARNIAM!! .....WTF??!! Dobra...to było by na tyle. Oczywiście proszę żebyście pisali co o tym myślicie, i czy mam kontynuować. Niedługo koniec więc dziwnie tak teraz przerwać. Jak nie będzie wam się chciało tego czytać to...hmm...NIE WAŻNE. POZDRAWIAM Rozdział 7 -Czego?? Coś nie tak?? -Biedronsiu?? Ty...ty przecież...ale ja sam...sam widziałem i...i to...to wszystko... -Spokojnie...oddychaj Kocie. -DZIEWCZYNO!!! JAK MAM BYĆ SPOKOJNY!!! TY NIE ŻYJESZ!!! -To nie do końca prawda, ale...czy możemy skończyć temat?? Naprawdę nie chcę o tym teraz rozmawiać. -Ah...No dobrze My Lady- oznajmiłem, podniosłem się i przytuliłem ją mocno do siebie.-Nie znikniesz mi już?? Prawda?? -Nigdzie się nie wybieram- zaśmiała się. Nie do końca nadążam za tym co się dzieje, ale wiem już o co chodziło Tikki. Zastanawiam się ciągle czy to nie jest sen, chodź zaczynam oswajać się z myślą, o braku halucynacji i mojej księżniczce, która nie wiem jakim cudem żyje i jest tu ze mną. Wyszliśmy z tego ciemnego zaułka i na prośbę Mari, udaliśmy się na wieżę Eiffla. Teraz mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że jestem najszczęśliwszym kotem na ziemi. Siedzieliśmy na samej górze, obserwując panoramę miasta. -Księżniczko?? -Hm? -Ale ty wiesz, że ta rozmowa nas nie ominie, prawda?? -Ehhh...no dobrze, więc co chcesz wiedzieć?- spytała z uśmiechem. -Wszystko, od kiedy "umarłaś" aż do teraz. -A masz popcorn?? Bo trochę nam to zajmie-zachichotała -No nie wiem...chodźmy do mnie, może coś się znajdzie.- zaproponowałem. Zeszliśmy z budowli i już zamierzaliśmy iść do mojego domu kiedy nagle, na około nas, zgromadziło się ful ludzi. Widziałem, że czuję się nie swojo i jest przytłoczona, tym wszystkim. Każdy zadawał jej jakieś pytanie, a ona nie wiedziała jak na to wszystko odpowiedzieć. W końcu nie wytrzymałem. -LUDZIE!!! Może najpierw ja się wszystkiego dowiem??? Co wy na to?? I dajcie jej odetchnąć!!- posłała mi wdzięczne spojrzenie, a ja złapałem ją w tali i zabrałem jak najdalej od ciekawskiego tłumu. Weszliśmy do pokoju przez okno. -Dzięki Adrien. Za dużo ludzi. Za dużo pytań. Mózg mi prawie eksplodował. -Spokojnie skarbie już okej. Chcesz coś do picia?? -Nie dzięki...wróć! Jak mnie nazwałeś?? -Masz coś przeciwko My Lady?? Jeśli tak to... -Nie, nie mam, ale nie spodziewałam się tego. -Ale czego? -No wiesz...nie było mnie rok. Wszyscy myśleli, że nie żyję a ja zjawiam się jakby nigdy nic. -Biedronsiu...po pierwsze: nie umiem się na ciebie długo gniewać, po drugie: kiedy się zjawiłaś spełniło się moje największe marzenie, i po trzecie: ciągle chce wiedzieć o co tutaj chodzi. -No dobrze...Tikki!! Odkropkuj!!-zawołała a na jej ręce opadła czerwona kwami. -Plagg!! Schowaj pazury!! -Tikki!! Wróciłaś!! I znalazłaś Mari!! -Eeee...Plagg?? Wiedziałeś?? -Ja?? Ja...ja jaja....nie, no skąd że.-odpowiedział, cały w nerwach. Wiem, iż kłamał ale nie chcę drążyć tematu.- No dobrze...opowiadaj kochana- oznajmiłem sadzając ją sobie Mari na kolana. -No dobrze, więc... No dobra...to już chyba koniec. Hah tak wiem, kończę opowiadanie w takim miejscu...ale zawsze możecie zmusić swoje szare komórki do wysiłku, pobudzić trochę kreatywność i domyślić się co tam się wydarzyło. Od razu mówię, że nie chodzi tu o brak weny...TO NIGDY MI NIE GROZI. Po prostu, przerwanie w takim momencie jest ciekawsze. Mam pomysł na nową serię, ale nie wiem, czy chcę ktoś bym ją wrzuciła. PISZCIE JAK WAM SIĘ PODOBAŁO, I CO WASZYM ZDANIEM SIĘ DZIAŁO Z MARI. ODRAZU MÓWIĘ...NIE, NIE SWSTAŁA I NIE POSZŁA SOBIE NA SPACER. xD DZIĘKUJĘ ZA INTERESOWANIE SIĘ TĄ SERIĄ I POZDRAWIAM. I tak wiem, ten rozdział był do bani...nie musicie mi tego mówić. ALE CIESZĘ SIĘ, ŻE POPRZEDNIE SIĘ PODOBAŁY. Następnym razem się postaram. Rozdział 8 -No dobrze, więc...-przerwało jej pukanie do drzwi. Nagle drzwi uchyliły się a w wejściu , pojawił się mój ojciec, który na widok Mari...no sam nie wiem...stanąłi tylko się nam przyglądał. Skrępowana dziewczyna, natychmiast zeskoczyła z moich kolan i pomachała mu z nerwowym uśmieszkiem. -Emmm...Adrien?? Czy możesz mi łaskawie wytłumaczyć co się tu dzieje??-spytał z jak zwykle, poważnym i płytkim tonem. -Ahh...tato, mieliśmy sobie właśnie z Mari coś wyjaśnić.-oznajmiłam wywracając oczami. -Mari?? Marinette?? Biedronka??-dopytywał oszołomiony. -Dz...dzie...dzień dobry panie Agreste.-znowu tak uroczo się jąka -Witaj Marinette-odparł z powagą-czy mógł bym wiedzieć...jak to możliwe, że wróciłaś do żywych?? Oczywiście nie mówię, iż nie cieszę się z tej, jakże fantastycznej nowiny...aczkolwiek jestem bardzo..zdz..-przerwałem mu nagle. -TATO!? Naprawdę!!! Chciałbym sobie z moją księżniczką coś na spokojnie wytłumaczyć!!-uniosłem się, zanim zdążyłem ugryźć się w język. -Księżniczką powiadasz???-odparł po czym wyszedł, nie dopowiadając już nic więcej. -Okejj...mogę kontynuować??-spytała nieco rozbawiona, i zażenowana zarazem. Pewnie chodziło o sytuację w jakiej zastał nas mój ojciec. Ale co mu do tego?? -Oczywiście...siadaj-wskazałem ręką miejsce tuż obok mnie. Po chwili, fiołkowooka siedziała w moich objęciach, wtulona we mnie. -Więc, może zacznę od momentu, kiedy straciłam przytomność...tuż po tym jak zostałam postrzelona?? -Zamieniam się w słuch moja pani- uśmiechnąłem się, przyciskając bardziej do siebie...oczywiście tak, by jej nie udusić. -Mimo tego, iż byłam nieprzytomna, dokładnie słyszałam i czułam co się dzieje...słyszałam rozmowę kilku osób, później oczywiście dowiedziałam się do kogo one należały, ale to nie jest najważniejsze. Byli to ludzie, którzy pracowali jako szpiedzy, dla tych...hybryd...krewetek i...zdaje się, że dżdżownicy, chodź podobno mieli w sobie coś z kota. No mniejsza z tym, w między czasie poznali ich plany, co do naszej planety. Chodziło im głównie o zasoby w postaci wody, oraz najróżniejszych minerałów. Podczas pobytu tutaj...udało im się opracować podejrzane serum, dzięki któremu mogli kontrolować nasze umysły. Całkowicie. Z ciągle nieznanych nam przyczyn, zdarzały się wyjątki...około jedna osoba na dwa miliony, nie reagowała w żaden sposób na ten specyfik. Czyli gdyby podali wszystkim mieszkańcom ziemi serum,...trzydzieści sześć tysięcy pięćset osób, nie byłaby "zakażona". Wystarczająca ilość, by stworzyć armię i bez problemu zaatakować laboratorium. Nie chcieli na to pozwolić. Kiedy ty siedziałeś w celi, ja byłam na badaniach...nie wiedziałam o co chodzi. Dopiero, po wszystkim dowiedziałam się, iż jestem jedną na dwa miliony, która nie reaguje na tę substancję. Chcieli wiedzieć dlaczego. Uniemożliwiliśmy im to...narażając ich na zagładę, dopiero wtedy zrozumieli jak niebezpieczni i inteligentni jesteśmy. Dobra...szpiedzy wynieśli mnie z pomieszczenia, podając środek znieczulający...niby "Byłam martwa", ale słyszałam co działo się na około mnie Adrien...nawet nie wiesz jaką miałam ochotę podejść do ciebie, przytulić i podnieść z tej zakurzonej i zimnej podłogi-mówiąc ostatnie zdanie, jej tonacja z poważnej zmieniła się na taką, pełną troski i współczucia. Pocałowałem ją w czoło i poprosiłem, by opowiadała dalej.-Kiedy, wyszedłeś z pomieszczenia...bo wiem, że wychodziłeś ostatni...weszli tam Luisa, wraz z Carl'em. Zabrali mnie z tam tąd w pośpiechu, i przewieźli do kwatery głównej. "Obudziłam się" jakieś cztery dni później. Od razu po przebudzeniu, chciałam wydostać się z tych podziemi i wrócić do Francji...nie pozwolili mi. Nie chcieli mnie wypuścić, głównie dlatego, iż jak oni to powiedzieli?? A tak...już mam "jestem inteligentną, rozważną oraz zawziętą dziewczyną, zawsze dążącą do celu. A przecież nie mogą stracić takiego nabytku". Pomogłam im trochę, chodź nie było dnia żebym o was nie myślała. Poduczyłam się trochę przy okazji. Kiedy już po...roku...pozwolono mi wrócić do domu...rodziny...i głównie do pewnego uroczego zielonookiego blondyna...TEN BLONDYN MUSIAŁ ZADZWONIĆ DO NICK'A!! A ten od razu, przetrzymał mnie dłużej. Kiedy upewniliśmy się, że wszystko jest w porządku, wysłałam ci email żebyś się nie martwił...po czym wsiadłam w odrzutowiec i wróciłam. Chciałam porozmawiać z tobą na bankiecie,...ale chyba nie miałeś humoru.-zesztywniałem...od razu przypomniał mi się ten nieszczęsny wieczór...i ostatnia rozmowa: ''-Hej kotku. Zatańczysz.- nawet nie miałem ochoty się odwracać. -Nie mam ochoty.-powiedziałem ozięble. -Co cię gryzie?? -Nie twój interes!-warknąłem. -EJ! Rozumiem, że nie masz humoru, ale grzeczniej proszę.-dobra nie mam ochoty z nią gadać. Nawet nie spojrzałem na nią. Po prostu podniosłem się z ławki, na której siedziałem chwilę wcześniej i ruszyłem przed siebie. -Czarny Kocie??!! Mogę wiedzieć co ci zrobiłam, że mnie olewasz?? -Nie chce mi się z nikim gadać -Nawet ze mną??- spytała ze zdziwieniem. -Słuchaj nie obchodzi mnie kim jesteś i czego chcesz!!! -Dobraa...myślałam, iż da się z tobą normalnie pogadać, ale się myliłam. -Gratki!!-krzyknąłem na odchodne po czym wskoczyłem na jeden z dachów. Szczerze mówiąc nie interesowało mnie z kim gadam. Jako kot nie mam tam spokoju, a jako Adrien?? Hmm...'' Boże...dlaczego nie podniosłem wtedy głowy!!!?? JAKI JA JESTEM GŁUPI!!! -Wybacz Marinette, po prostu te dziewczyny...one-przerwała mi nagle. -Tak wiem. Nie musisz mi się tłumaczyć-oświadczyła z uśmiechem. -Trzeba poinformować twoich rodziców...no i przyjaciół...i dziennikarzy, którzy w tym momencie są pod domem. Ciekawe skąd wiedzą, że tu jesteś. Nie mówiłem im, kto jest kotem. -Wiesz...boję się komuś mówić, że jednak żyję...nawet ty nie byłeś zachwy...-nie dałem jej skończyć. -JAK TO NIE BYŁEM??! Byłem zdziwiony, ale nie zły księżniczko-oznajmiłem, podnosząc się z łóżka.-A teraz..-nie dane mi było dokończyć ponieważ do pokoju wparowała Chloe, Sabrina, Nino oraz Alya. Wbiegli do środka, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i osuwając się po nich, w tym samym momencie. Wpatrywaliśmy się w nich ze zdziwieniem. Zauważyli nas dopiero po chwili...natychmiast zerwali się na nogi i wpatrywali się w niebieskooką ze zdumieniem. -Cześć??-przywitała się nieśmiało. Nagle rozległ się pisk. Alya rzuciła się na przyjaciółkę, ściskając ją "odrobinę" na mocno. Następnie podszedł Nino, a tuż na nim Chloe z Sabriną. Biedronsia, była bardzo zdziwiona, tym co się tu właśnie wydarzyło. A może chodziło jej o blondynkę, szczęśliwą na jej widok?? Kto wie?? Wyjaśniliśmy sobie wszystko, po czym, wymknęliśmy się przez okno...z małą pomocą kwami i udaliśmy, prosto do piekarni, gdzie za ladą stali rodzice bohaterki. Oczywiście, było dużo tłumaczenia, przytulania, płaczu, chusteczek, radosnych uśmiechów, sera bo Plagg zgłodniał, oraz ciasteczek dla całej reszty. Tikki i Mari zjadły najwięcej. Jak wolałem croissanty. *Epilog* -Mari!! Nie możemy się spóźnić!!! Co ty tam jeszcze robisz??-krzyczałem, spoglądając na swoje odbicie w lustrze wiszącym na korytarzu. -Daj mi chwilkę!! Czemu jesteś taki niecierpliwy!!-krzyknęła, a po chwili ujrzałem, moją księżniczkę, stojącą na schodach.-mówiłam żebyś przyszedł później-przypomniała z promiennym uśmiechem -Mari, słonko. Wiem, iż do ciebie spóźnianie się na lekcje jest podobne, ale nie do mnie-zaśmiałem się -Ha Ha Ha. Bardzo śmieszne-obróciła się zakładając ręce na pierś. Udawała obrażoną...ale ja widziałem ten uśmieszek. -Oj oj oj...księżniczka się złości??-spytałem z rozbawieniem. -Chodź bo się spóźnimy-złapała mnie za rękę, po czym wstąpiliśmy jeszcze do piekarni po drugie śniadanie, a następnie ruszyliśmy pod szkołę. Na miejscu, przywitali nas przyjaciele. Dziennikarze odpuścili kilka dni temu, kiedy to podczas konferencji prasowej,Marinette oświadczyła iż chciałaby, żyć jak każda normalna nastolatka. Mimo wszystko, jeśli tylko ktoś będzie zagrożony zawsze może liczyć na naszą pomoc. Żeby było fair ujawniłem swoją tożsamość. Było wiele pytań, a wywiad trwał naprawdę długo, na szczęście...mieliśmy też czas dla siebie. Ludzie ciągle machają nam na powitanie i uśmiechają się przyjaźnie gdy idziemy ulicą, czy też parkiem. Jednak, nie czujemy się z tym źle. Mari po pewnym czasie wróciła do szkoły. Oczywiście została BARDZO ciepło powitana. Ja oczywiście też, ale to ona jest tu prawdziwą bohaterką. Słysząc dzwonek udaliśmy się na lekcje. Pani właśnie omawiała z nami oceny ze sprawdzianu z fizyki, z którego dostałem pięć plus, a Mari sześć. Faktycznie poduczyła się tam z tymi kujonami. Reszcie też nie poszło źle. Właśnie miała je nam rozdać, kiedy nagle usłyszeliśmy wybuch, i wyjrzeliśmy przez okno. Już z daleka widzieliśmy, że coś się dzieje. I nie, nie był to władca ciem. Od BARDZO długiego czasu się nie pojawiał, za to nuru wróciła, tak samo jak jej Miraculum. Oczy wszystkich znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu osób skierowane były w naszą stronę. Spojrzeliśmy na nauczycielkę, która tylko kiwnęła na potwierdzenie głową z promiennym uśmiechem. Następnie spojrzeliśmy na siebie, wykonując ten sam gest co wychowawczyni przed chwilą do nas. Po chwili nie było już Adriena i Marinette. Byli za to obrońcy Paryża, na których ludzie liczą. Byli Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Szybko wyskoczyliśmy przez okno i pognaliśmy na miejsce przestępstwa. Zwinnie poruszaliśmy się po dachach, wykorzystując do tego naszą broń. Nie jestem pewny co będzie dalej. Nie jestem pewny jak teraz będzie wyglądało nasze życie. Nie wiem czego się spodziewać, ale jest rzecz której jestem pewny na sto procent. Teraz moja księżniczka jest ze mną a ja nie dam jej odejść. A następna rocznica, na pewno będzie tą szczęśliwą. Skąd to wiem?? Po prostu to czuję. ' ''No dobrze...miało być zakończenie, no i jest. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało i że nie jest za długie. Teraz mogę oficjalnie potwierdzić zakończenie tej serii i podziękować wam wszystkim za to, że byliście, czytaliście i mam nadzieję, że dalej będziecie czytać ;) '''POZDRAWIAM. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach